Bond Stronger Than Love
by HappilyBleeding
Summary: When Draco turns 16, the Veela blood in him forces him to find out who his soul mate is. But what does he doe when it's the one person he would have never expected? Will it ever work? R/R
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Ok, check this out: Anyone here ever read that story Magnetic Attraction by Frizzy?(Or any of the other variations?) Yeah this is that plot, but I have permission! (Thank you, thank you!!) Hopefully I will be able to prove myself to be as worthy enough to write this story. Hopefully. Enjoy!  
  
*Sweet Sixteen. I can hardly wait*. Draco Malfoy thought miserably raking his left hand through his soft blond hair. Being 1/2 Veela, turning sixteen meant finding his soul mate. More responsibility than most sixteen year olds were used to.  
  
*Just as long as it's not someone like Pansy, or Granger. Stupid Mudblood, I would sooner die than have her be my soul mate.* Draco snickered to himself at such a ridiculous idea.  
  
The Veela-to-be in an hour that seemed too short, pushed his hair out of his stormy gray eyes as he placed his last item of clothing in his trunk and slammed it shut. Without an ounce of his normal grace, he attempted to drag his school luggage out of his room and too the entrance of the Malfoy Manner. He only made it a short way when his father rounded a corner and grimaced at his son struggling with all his things. Luicius magicked them into the air, so they'd follow behind him and his son.  
  
"So Draco, you do understand what's going to happen, am I right?" Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes father," he answered curtly. "in one hours time, I'll be sixteen, exactly. At this time my sensors will be activated, and they'll find my soul mate. I'll identify them by their. scent." Draco paused and scoffed. "The closer I get to them, the stronger their scent will be."  
  
Luicius sighed impatiently. "Draco, you know that's not all of it." Draco looked down. This was the worst part. "If I can't have this person, I'll probably go crazy. I'll do anything to be with them, or end up ravishing them in the halls."  
  
Draco raised his quicksilver eyes to his father, who was smiled in cruel sort of way down at him. "Yes, and let me be the one to tell you that this is going to probably be the worst year of your life."  
  
-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Draco isn't today your birthday?" Pansy Parkinson asked, toying with her black hair. Draco closed his eyes in disbelief. *She had to say that ONE thing*! He had only been sixteen for twenty minutes and he was already being driven insane by a rather delicious strawberries and cream scent that danced all around him and got stronger or weaker depending on almost every step he took.  
  
"Why yes Parkinson," Draco answered through clenched teeth "it is." Even on normal circumstances Draco could just hardly stand Pansy's talkative mouth and flirty attitude, but today is was all he could do not to strangle her skinny little neck.  
  
"Well I have a birthday present for you." She said and in what Draco guessed what an attempt at being seductive, she trailed and lone finer down his chest. Draco looked at the finger in disgust and brushed it away. Pansy was not put out though. "I don't feel so good," Draco said, getting up to move to the empty row of seats across from Pansy. "I think I'll take a rest."  
  
"No!" she yelled and Draco frowned. She linked her bony arm through Draco's. "Why don't we take a walk through the train and see everybody?" *Note to self: Never go within a hundred feet of Pansy Parkinson again. Ever.* Draco thought as he pulled his arm away. Looking down at his shoes, a sigh escaped his lips as Pansy not being nice to her.  
  
"Shush!" Draco hissed suddenly, and began sniffing the air around him. *That wretched smell, it's getting so strong!* Draco spun in a circle wildly and was about to open the compartment door when Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter burst in. It felt as though Draco stopped breathing when he saw the "Wonder-Trio" standing in the doorway. *Oh God..*  
  
"Oh," Pansy sneered as Draco gasped loudly. "It's you." She added in a disgusted voice. 'Yes, it's us, have you got a problem with it?" Hermione answered, anger sparking in her eyes. The silver eyes flew across the 3 new faces in their compartment. *Who is it?!* He thought, feeling sick. "As a matter of fact, I do." Pansy replied. "Well it wasn't as if we were coming in to share out sweets, we've just gone to find someone, so if you'd kindly move out of our way?"  
  
"Oh, but of course!" Pansy exclaimed, stepping to the side and smiling an exaggerated smile. Draco bit his lip nervously as he saw the mischief dancing in Pansy's cold eyes. Hermione and Ron passed with no problem, but as Harry tried Pansy stuck out her leg and tripped him. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed fakely and began to laugh.  
  
Harry seemed to fall in slow motion, as his arms flailed, desperate to grab onto to anything to stop his fall. To Draco's loud protest, Harry grabbed the neck of his black school robes, and brought him tumbling to the ground.  
  
Harry's body, skinny from hardly eating all summer, fell on Draco's and suddenly the Syltherin was overcome with the intoxicating smell so strong, it almost choked him. "No. Not you, it can't be." Draco groaned.  
  
Harry lifted his head, radiant emerald eyes looking into Draco's panicked ones. "Sorry," he mumbled sheepishly and scrambled to get up. Pansy's sharp laughter surrounded them in the compartment, while Draco continued to lay one the floor, Harry's taunting smell fading ever so slightly as he stood over him, staring down curiously. Draco closed his eyes tightly, a stressed look playing on his face, as he let his head fall back with a soft thud on the carpet on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
-*-*-*-*-  
  
There was no use denying it. Sure it took a while for the initial shock to wear off, but after it did no matter how hard Draco tried he just couldn't ignore the fact that Harry was in the same room as him and he couldn't have him. *Hell I wouldn't even be able to talk to him without Weasley getting suspicious.* Draco thought bitterly staring at the smiling face of Harry Potter from across the room.  
  
"Draco? Draco is something wrong?" Crabbe's thick voice broke into his thoughts and Draco hesitantly broke his gaze from Harry to Crabbe. Draco cringed. The difference was astounding. "No," Draco mumbled, stabbing his fork into the food on his plate. "Nothings wrong." Crabbe shrugged and began talking to a 4th year about Quidditch.  
  
"Time for bed students!" Albus Dumbledore said smiling cheerily down at his school. "Need to be all rested up for your first day tomorrow! Good night!" He waved his hand and everything on the tables vanished.  
  
Draco stood with the rest of the students and made his way up the stairs, too deep in thought to notice all the other student staring curiously at him, and feeling attracted towards him in a way they couldn't explain.  
  
Draco stumbled up the stairs slowly too deep in thought to worry about falling behind, and arrived in his dormitory five minutes after everyone else. He dug through his trunk and pulled out his favorite pair of old pajamas, and the stuffed giraffe no one but he knew he still owned. Drawing the curtains around him, Draco immediately fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
-*-*-*-*-  
  
Harry sat with his elbows resting on the potions table, chin in his hands staring across the room at Draco. His newfound liking for him surged through his body, and bothered him deeply. He sighed softly and cleared his throat.  
  
"Never knew, I could feel like this," he sang, deep voice echoing through the chamber "Like I've never seen the sky before, want to vanish inside your kiss, everyday I'm loving you more and more..."  
  
Draco looked up startled into the soft eyes of his former enemy staring at him from across the dungeon; he opened his mouth to sing back-  
  
Draco sat up, a cold sweat pouring over his body "Damned Muggle romance movie!" He swore into the night, remembering the movie Moulin Rouge he saw the summer when his father wanted to see what the big deal about this "movies" thing was all about.  
  
A soft sigh escaped his lips. He decided he needed to tell someone. The next morning he would go see Dumbledore and tell him everything.  
  
-*-*-*-*-  
  
Professor McGonagall leaned over and tapped Harry on the shoulder. "Harry, Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you." Harry green eyes turned wide wondering what he possibly could have done. Breakfast had just started on his first day!  
  
He nodded weakly and ambled his way to the Headmasters office. He mumbled to password McGonagall had told him, and rode his way to the top of the staircase. He pushed open to wooden door and Dumbledore smiled at his slightly, blue eyes twinkling. Harry gasped as Draco turned around in a chair and smiled at him. Not a smirk, not a sneer, but an honest-to-God smile.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore began, still smiling, "Mr. Malfoy has something he needs to tell you."  
TBC.....  
  
A/N: So how did everybody like it? I like it. Please review and tell me what you think! I'd like to thank Frizzy again for letting me use her plot, I am so happy!! Mmk, I'll have to start writing the next chapters for this and What You Are soon. Oh, and about the Moulin Rouge thing, I couldn't help but put that in! Sorry! 


	2. All those sexy Harry imposters!

A/N: Whooo! Second chapter, yay! I wasn't too sure what to do for this chapter, and that's bad because it's only the second one. Oh! I need a beta reader! Any one wanna to be my beta? I asked. someone (forgot name, sorry!) but they didn't reply so, yeah. Alright, now for tha holla! (I've always wanted to say that..)  
  
Rambling Sind: My first review, thanks! I always need compliments. She-Who- Is-Not-To-Be-Psyc: Don't worry, none of that "living in the same chamber" shit, never made sense to me. Thanks for all the advice. OoOo! Draco and Harry in tight pants!! **drools** Karrin Anne: Mmm! Cookie!! **grabs cookies** more cookies, more chapters. Fallen Dragon: Harry and Draco are always cute! Eee! Twinkle: glad you like it! Camz.: Thanks, I do what I can : ) E: Here's the update! PeachDancer82: **quirks eyebrow** peaches dance? Lol. Thanks, I like to put lotsa details. And flow is good. Minerva- Serverus-Dumbledor- Like your story! I was gonna review, but then my time limit on the library computer went out and I couldn't,(much swearing occurred) so I'll do that soon. Immortalis_Vespers: I like detail too! Jessyka: Great, hmm. I feel special. : ) Lady_Phoenix_Gryffindor: Draco and Harry fics are the best. Someone: I am, I am! Felion: It's his father. Don't worry; I like to write so I won't take forever. Glad you like the scenes, I aim to please. KawaiiWhiteWolf: Thanks, here you go! Silver- sparklze: Lol, I'm glad you think so. Rose_Creighton: I'm glad I interest you. Feather: For some reason every time I listen to some romantic song from Moulin Rouge, I think of Draco and Harry.huh! Remba: Lol that would be nice but remember conflict can be good! Frizzy: oOo! I'm glad you like this, since it was your story!!  
  
Woah, yeah that was a lot. But I wanted to do everyone. Oh, damn! I keep on forgetting my pesky disclaimer, so here that is. Then on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: These are not my original characters, or plot, and I give full recognition to the creators, and I am not making money off this in any way.  
  
There, enjoy!!! (Sorry the A/N was so long!)  
  
Harry's green eyes fixed on Draco's smile, as wild accusing thoughts flew through his head. Images of Pansy tripping him on the train flashed in his mind and he sighed worriedly. *Was he so angry he had to do something incredibly stupid?* Harry wondered *Wait, then why is he smiling at me like that?*  
  
"Have a seat Mr. Potter, please." Harry cautiously took the seat next to Draco, and began speaking in a rush. "Professor Dumbledore, I'm really quite curious why I'm here, I know I certainly didn't do anything, so did Malfoy do something he shouldn't have and your about to tell me all my stuff is ruined? Or am I just jumping to extreme conclusions?"  
  
Draco snorted indignantly and turned to stare at Fawkes. Dumbledore chuckled softly "Yes, Harry, you are jumping to conclusions. Although, Mr. Malfoy does need to tell you something that may be very shocking," he paused "and difficult for the both of you." Harry raised he eyebrows and looked at Draco who immediately looked away.  
  
"Well?" Harry asked impatiently "What's this all about?" Draco looked at Harry's annoyed face, then down at his shoes, then at Dumbledore, who smiled reassuringly. "Go ahead Draco."  
  
Draco drew in a deep breath, then let it back out slowly. He rubbed his sweaty palms down his thighs. In a voice that clearly said this was not one of favorite topics, Draco told his tale starting with his Veela father, ending with the present day to a shocked Harry and calm and slightly amused Dumbledore.  
  
When Draco was finished the room sat in silence, Harry staring mouth agape at Draco who pretended to not notice and resumed admiring Fawkes, with Dumbledore eyeing them expectantly.  
  
Harry closed his mouth and bit down on his lower lip harshly, almost making it bleed. "You're lying." He growled through clenched teeth. Angrily, Draco crossed his arms over his chest, closed his eyes and drawled impatiently.  
  
"Don't be so... conceited Potter," he paused and re-opened his eyes. "Do you really think I would do something so elaborate just to fool YOU?" He rolled his silver eyes. "Please." Harry scoffed and crossed his eyes, then crossed his arms over his own chest, and mocked Draco. "Don't be so conceited Potter, fuh fuh fuh." He turned and stared at Draco, with his eyes uncrossed, who stared back.  
  
"So immature." He muttered, turning away. He glanced at Harry, who was staring hopelessly at Dumbledore, out of the corner of his eye and the breath caught in his chest. *Mmmph! So sexy!* The room was once again submerged into silence. Harry and Draco both stared at Dumbledore who sighed.  
  
"I can see there are going to be some problems here."  
  
Harry blinked. Once, twice, three times. "Wait, you're not kidding?" He looked at Albus Dumbledore and Draco Malfoy's serious faces, and his own paled by a considerable amount. "Let me see if I understand this: I, Harry Potter, am Draco Malfoy's soul mate? Can't he get another one?" Harry whined, and Draco rolled his eyes again. "And isn't this practically forced, because if he can't have me he'll just about go...crazy?" he paused and swallowed hard. "And... snog me at random?"  
  
Draco stared at Harry as he spoke, and then nodded weakly. Harry sighed and said "Sounds like fun," voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
-*-*-*-*-  
  
Harry stormed down the corridor, angry for mainly reasons that all leaded back to Draco and his stupid Veela blood. The whole predicament had left him paranoid and unable to concentrate. All day long Harry felt Draco's silver eyes, staring at him burning holes into the back of his head. And Ron and Hermione bugging him about going to Dumbledore's office was not exactly the comfort he would have liked. He wasn't sure just how he was going to tell his best friends that Draco Malfoy was his soul mate. He just knew he wasn't up to it yet. And, almost as annoying as Draco staring at him was everybody else staring at Draco, practically drooling. But even though Harry would never admit it, he did find his enemy very attractive, and would probably be staring too if he wasn't so pissed off at him.  
  
"Pixie dust!" Harry barked at the portrait of the fat lady, who angrily muttered about student's lack of respect as she swung open. Without responding to any one who spoke or wave to him, Harry ran up the stairs to his dormitory. He threw his bag on the floor, and pulled the curtains around him as he got onto his messily made bed.  
  
*I can't believe this! Stupid Malfoy and his stupid Veela father! Why me, why me, WHY ME?!* Harry grabbed his pillow and punched it over and over again, until his arms felt weak, wondering what he had done to deserve this kind of punishment.  
  
We can all see Harry has gone from disbelief to extreme anger. He's taking this very well, isn't he folks? So let's check in on the worlds sexiest Slytherin...  
  
Draco sat down on his bed, feeling completely exhausted. Sure he had been told this would be difficult, be he had never expected it to leave him feeling so miserable and drained. He sighed, and crawled between the dark green sheets of his bed. He would love nothing more than to just curl up and sleep forever...And before he knew it, he was sleeping, snug in his bed, while visions of Harry danced in his head. (A/N: Twas the night before Christmas...the Children where all snug in their beds, visions of sugar- plums... . That would be a cute lil' ficlet... hmmm)  
  
Draco smiled in his sleep, then grabbed his pillow and hugged it tightly. In his dream, at least 20 Harry's danced around him, smiling and laughing, flirting with him and kissing him lightly, playfully. They talked to him, and they enjoyed it. They ran their fingers through his silky blond hair, and stared into his happy silver eyes. Draco was in heaven.  
  
But there was one small thing. None of them looked exactly like the real Harry. There where slight differences, some had freckles here and there, some had eyes that weren't green. They where slightly shorter, slightly taller. Some slightly skinnier, or slightly more overweight. Some didn't have the legendary scar and some did, but it was in a different place. If you had never gone to school with Harry, you probably wouldn't notice, but Draco who had watched Harry in silence and had memorized his image completely, did. Sure, the dream was pleasing, sure he was happy, but the nagging thought that told him that none of these were the real Harry taunted him in the back of his mind.  
  
Then the crowd of imposter Harries parted without warning, and stood in two rows, single file, all heads turned right. A mirror image of Harry Potter walked between the rows smiling at Draco, holding a single red rose. Harry looked like an angel, with his peaceful smile on his face, walking easily toward his soul mate. He stopped at Draco and handed him the rose.  
  
"T-t-thank you..." Draco stuttered. Harry smiled, and took Draco's chin in his hand, and titled it upwards. "Not at all," Harry whispered, and gently placed his lips on Draco's, kissing him softly with class.  
  
All the Harry imposters clapped and cheered as the two lovers kissed. Harry's lips parted from Draco's and he said in a thick voice "Draco, are you ready for dinner? Draco?"  
  
"What? What the hell!?" Draco's eyes snapped open, begrudgingly leaving the pleasant dream to see Goyles face staring down at him. "Oh. Yes. Just leave me alone." Without another word, Goyle shuffled away, too stupid to be offended.  
  
Cursing Goyle, Draco got out of his comfy bed and brushed his blond hair. He looked at himself in the mirror, and frowned. He thought he looked a mess, but there was nothing he could do about it. He left his dormitory and headed to the Great Hall.  
  
-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"No Ron."  
  
"But, Harry-"  
  
"Ron, No!" Harry was tired of Ron asking him why he went to Dumbledore's office. Even though Hermione knew that when he was ready he would tell them, but then again, she was smart, and this was Ron.  
  
"Harrywillyoupassmethepotates?"(A/N: Harry will you pass me the potatoes) Ron said in a loud rush, desperate to get his question across (and desperate for potatoes). Harry the red head a strange look and handed him the bowl of potatoes. "Yeah... why didn't you just ask?"  
  
Ron sighed and rolled his brown eyes. 'I tried..." he mumbled, spooning mashed potatoes on his plate. Harry shrugged, and looked up from his plate, and saw Draco walking to his spot at the table of Slytherins, Harry carefully watched Draco as he sat down and begin putting food on his plate, not talking to anyone. Draco carefully placed the plate of corn back, and stared down at his plate with a blank look his face.  
  
Draco looked up to see at least half of the school staring hungrily back at him. He scanned their faces and stopped when he saw Harry among them. Their eyes met, and they Harry redrew his gaze. Hermione watched Harry curiously as his eyes grew wide and he looked down at his plate, face red. She looked up and saw Draco's amused silver eyes staring at the blushing boy. She furrowed her eyebrows. *What's going on here?* She thought curiously.  
  
She looked back at Harry, who was hurriedly putting food in his mouth. He got up and said quick good-byes and left the Great Hall. Ron shrugged, and went back to his dinner, and Hermione looked back across the room at Draco-  
  
He was gone.  
  
A/N: How'd everybody like it? I like the dream thing. Hey I just realized I put a dream in the last chapter. Maybe I'm too eager for tha lovin'! **winks** Anyways, remember, I need a beta reader! You can e-mail me at magikal_delirium@yahoo.com or just say so in a review, either way is fine with me. Next chapter: Draco stalks Harry in the halls, and Hermione investigates the peculiar behavior of Harry and Draco! Dun dun dun.! Tell me what you think in a review, and I'll love you forever and ever and fawn over you until you get scared and run away.  
  
MwAh! TLH (But some people call me tha SpAcE cOwGirL! **grins**) 


	3. Stalking can be fun

A/N: Hey hey everybody! I got my beta, and it's...**drum roll** Morgana! I was having trouble deciding, so I told my friend the names of those who offered (thanks so much, I appreciate it a lot!) and he chose Morgana. So there we have it. That is as random as it gets with me. I decided (after one chapter) that I didn't feel like individually thanking the reviews. Takes up too much room. Sorry I've taken so long to get this out; I've been kinda lazy lately. It's sad, really. But then again it is summer.  
  
Disclaimer: Not making money. Not my characters/plot. You know...  
  
And now, the smooth and refreshing taste of Chapter 3  
  
**shakes head and sighs** I am such a loser.  
  
-*-*-*-*-  
  
Hermione slipped silently out of the great hall after telling Ron she had to go to the library. He gave her a look that said he thought she was lying, but she quickly silenced it by asking if he'd like to come with her. Of course, Ron said no.  
  
Hermione paused as she tried to choose which corridor Harry and Draco had gone down. She sighed, and decided to go with the one that lead up to the Gyrffindor dormitories. Hoping that they wouldn't hear her, Hermione began to walk a little faster. She paused, thinking she had heard someone.  
  
Hermione ducked behind a pillar, and then slowly peeked out. Her mouth fell open in a gasp. She turned away, eyes wide thinking, *what the hell is going on here!?*  
  
-*-*-*-*-  
  
Harry spun around, absolutely sure he had heard someone. Once again, no one was there. He sighed, frustrated. Stopping in the middle of the hall, he rubbed his green eyes. "I'm tired..." he mumbled to himself, and trudged on.  
  
"Me too," someone said behind him. Harry turned around angrily, and gasped.  
  
"Malfoy!" he looked around him nervously. "Malfoy, Dumbledore said I'm not supposed to be any where alone with you because you might... you know..." Harry trailed off, and Draco stared at him, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Ah, yes, that well Harry I just want to talk to you, please trust me. It's not like I'll be able to talk about this in front of Weasley or Granger. Or anyone else for that matter." Harry looked down at the stone floor, then up at Draco's pleading face. He sighed. "Alright then, but if you try anything, I will not be happy with you at all." Draco nodded.  
  
"Harry, I just want to make sure that you know what's going on. I'm your soul mate, and like it or not, we'll probably be spending the rest of our lives together. If you die, I die, if you choose another partner, I might as well die, considering how depressed I'll become. I've never been in love before, but I am now, I know it. And you're the one." He paused, and smirked. "But there's not a thing you can do about it." Draco's little speech ended there, leaving Harry flustered and speechless.  
  
"Draco, I, er- well what I mean to say is that, umm..." Harry stuttered and tripped over his words. Draco put a finger to Harry's lips to silence him, an act more intimate than Harry cared to think about. "Don't worry about it," the blond haired boy said, staring into Harry's green eyes "I'll make this as easy for you as I can." Harry brushed Draco's finger away. "This is so strange, why me!" Harry said mournfully.  
  
Draco sighed. In his fantasy land, Harry would be perfectly accepting and fall in love with him right there, and they would run away together to only God knows where and live happily ever after, together until the end of time. But this was the real life, and this Harry was more stubborn. This Harry wasn't so understanding. But Draco loved him all the same and willing to make as many sacrifices as he had to.  
  
"Harry...."Draco said, and placed a hand on Harry's arm gently. Harry stared at it in alarm, and looked around panicked, as Draco tightened his grip ever so slightly. Draco's stared at Harry's worried yet beautiful face, eyebrows furrowed, emerald eyes narrowed, gently biting down on his soft lower lip. Draco's breath quickened, a soft whimper escaped his mouth. Letting go of Harry's arm he started to back up, fearing that he wouldn't be able to control himself.  
  
Draco backed up and stared into Harry's green bewildered eyes. He stopped in the middle of the (not quite so) empty corridor and said, "Harry please forgive me, I cannot control myself," before he let out a strangled cry and pushed the raven-haired boy against the stone wall, kissing him hungrily, almost angrily.  
  
Harry's eyes opened wide and he grabbed Draco's arms and tried to push him away, the blond boy just pushed back. Harry pushed his hands into Draco's silky hair, then grabbed a handful and pulled hard.  
  
"Oww! Damn!" Draco yelled angrily, rubbing his head. Gingerly petting the spot where his beautiful blond hair almost got stolen from him, Draco raised his eyes to Harry's angry face and immediately regretted kissing him. The green eyes shone with a fierce anger, his fists clenched digging half moons shapes into his palms.  
  
"I am going to.Kick.Your.Ass!"  
  
Draco covered his face with his hands and sputtered as he backed up. "No! No, no, no, no!" out from under them. "That's not fair!" he yelled as he fell to the ground, Harry standing over him, about to reach out to choke him. Harry paused, hands inches from Draco's neck. He quirked an eyebrow curiously, "Oh, really? I think, and this is just me, that I have full rights to kicking your ass, because you kissed me after you said you wouldn't!"  
  
Draco stared up at the boy standing up at him. "I wouldn't be able to fight you back. That's not fair."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "That's not my problem!" he barked. Harry took his hands away from Draco's neck and balled the right into a fist. Draco winced and prepared for the assaults... but they never came. Scared, Draco slowly opened his eyes to see the Gryffindor boy standing over him, the fist posed to strike trembling. His arms dropped to his sides and he groaned.  
  
"Daaamnit!" Sulking, he turned to walk away. He stopped, and not bothering to turn around spoke to the Slytherin lying in the middle of the hallway. "I'm not going to forget this," Harry said in a menacing tone. "I will get you back."  
  
-*-*-*-*-  
  
"What?" Harry growled, eyeing Hermione. "Stop looking at me!"  
  
Hermione frowned at Harry, "Sorry." She mumbled, at stared down at her textbook. Ron leaned closer to Hermione and whispered, "What's up with you and Harry?"  
  
"Nothing!" Hermione yelled, a little too loudly for the library. Everyone turned to stare at her, and she smiled sheepishly and turned to look at Ron. "Nothings up... Why would you suspect something was up?"  
  
"Ohh... No reason. Just because you'll stare at Harry, and then Harry will start tell you to stop. Then you'll stop for a while, and read. Then you'll stare at Harry. Again. And then he'll get mad, and so on and so forth."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh Ron, don't be ridiculous. You don't know what you're talking about." Ron shook his head as Hermione rambled on "I mean, how do you know that I'm staring at Harry? Maybe I'm staring at something *behind* Harry! You never know. Maybe I just want to stare at Harry. Maybe I'll stare at you tomorrow."  
  
"Hmm. Right 'Mione. Whatever you say...." Ron muttered, questioning his friend's sanity.  
  
The three sat in silence, each reading his or her book and doing homework, when the silence was once again interrupted. "What? What do you want? Stop looking at me!"  
  
"Harry!" Hermione whispered, "I need to talk to you, it's important." Harry gave Hermione a blank look. "Er- okay, what?" She gave a sideways glance at their red headed friend. "Not in front of Ron though," Harry quirked an eyebrow. "What's this about?"  
  
Hermione glanced at Ron who was staring at his homework with a hopeless look on his face. She turned to Harry and lowered her voice so he could barley hear him. "Malfoy," she whispered. But judging by Harry's reaction, he must have heard her well enough.  
  
"WHAT!" he bellowed, standing up so fast his chair fell over. "There isn't anything to talk about!" Harry yelled, "I don't have anything out of the ordinary to say about," Harry scoffed, and threw his hands in the air "well, HIM! You, we, you and I," Harry stammered, gathering his things "have to say about him!" He pushed his left hand through his hair in a frustrated sort of way. Leaving his chair on the floor he walked to the exit of the library.  
  
"Well," he said, face turning red after just realizing the commotion he's caused. "I guess I'll see you later... Ron. Hermione..." He gave a meaningful look to Hermione, and a weak smile and wave to his red headed companion. He said sorry to the rest of the people in the library, and promised he'd be quieter next time. They just stared blankly at him, and shook their heads. Harry backed up slowly when he received no reply, and broke into a run when he got in the hall.  
  
Hermione stared down at her book, face flushed with embarrassment. Ron stared at her for a minute, debating wither to tell her off or run after Harry. "Liar!" He hissed at her, then shoved his books in his bag and leaped over the knocked over chair to chase after Harry.  
  
Narrowing her eyes, Hermione began to mumble to herself, angry with Harry. "What's his problem!? All I wanted to do was have a conversation. What's wrong with that?" She asked herself, too busy to notice the blond haired Slytherin sitting down across from her. "Just wanted to talk about-"  
  
"About what?" Draco asked.  
  
A/N: I didn't *want* to end it there, but I had to because my computer is broken, and the library is about to time limit my ass so I can't use the ones here either... **sighs** this is sad too. Anyways, I promise I'll do better next time. Really. Don't give me that look! Review please...  
  
TLH 


	4. A WHAT?

A/N: Heeellloooo my lovelies! WaHoOoOo! Order of the phoenix. Sad ending though... Won't give any spoilers. I have been pondering how J.K.R. will squeeze the ever lasting, always perfect, oh-so-cute love of Harry and Draco into the next two books. But she will. **Puts on brass knuckles** Oh, she will. Mwahahahaha! I'm sorry to say the next chapter won't be out for a while, because guess who gets to go to Florida! Me! Disney World here I come! There should be like a... Harry/Draco theme park. That would be the best. Argh! I always waste time in my Author Notes! I need to... make a online journal for my H/D ramblings so I don't waste space and time here. That's actually a pretty nifty keen idea. I'll get back to you people on that. Well, enough of my talking on with the story.  
  
Wait! No, how dare I forget?! My darling reviewers, how I love and thank you. It brightens my day/week/month/life when you review. I hope people like the chapter, it's a little strange. At least I think so. You know what? PeachDancer82 has reviewed first for the last two chapters, I think that's cool. Just wanted to shine the spotlight on her for a second. But, I'd like to see a little bloodshed over that first spot.. God, I am so full of myself. Well. Now I really am done.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Now really, if I had the kind of money J.K.R. had from writing Harry Potter would I be typing this right now?  
  
Also, to me the timing seems screwed. So let's say. This is taking place the day after the kiss, which is a. Sunday. Yes that's good, I wasn't really thinking organized with time when I wrote all this.  
  
-*-*-*-*-  
  
*Oh my. Hermiones a bit... Spazzy... * Draco thought, watching his soul mates best friend fan her face and breath quickly.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me...This doens't make sense, why Harry... I don't, oh, your lying to me!" Draco sighed, "Why does everyone think I'm a liar? Okay, yeah, I've been and ass in the past. Let's all just... Move on, mmk? Anyway, you saw me kiss Potter, and being the smart girl that you are do you really think I would kiss Potter without being forced by a potion, spell, or in this case family curse?"  
  
Hermione shook her head, slightly calming down. "Well, no, obviously not, but this could just be some big scam." She looked at Draco angry face, and before he could open his mouth to rant on again, she spoke "Well okay I guess I'll have to trust you. This isn't very good is it?"  
  
That day, Draco seemed to be very emotionally unbalanced. "No!" He yelled, "It's a walk in the park, it's tea and crumpets, it's bread and jam. OF COURSE it isn't good! I'm in over my head, I'm head over heels in love with Harry-bloody-Potter. Jesus CHRIST! What am I going to do? He fucking hates me!"(A/N: **bellows Puddle of Mud at the top of her lungs**) Draco pressed his back to the wall behind him and sunk down to the floor. He buried his head and his hands and mumbled something Hermione could barley hear "Granger, I mean, Hermione you've got to help me, you're the only one who will." He raised his silver eyes to look at her "Please?"  
  
"Oh! So the Pure Blood is begging a Mudblood for help, how ironic!" A crushed look played Draco's face and he buried his head in his hands and wailed, "Oh Hermione, I'm sorry I'm sorry! I really am sorry, please help me Gr- Hermione!" Hermione's eyes grew very round. "Shh! Malfoy! Shhh! I'll help you, just shut the hell up!" He looked up, and it was obvious that he was on the bridge of tears.  
  
"Really?" he sniffled. "Okay, well, I guess I'll see you later then." He rubbed his eyes and put on his usual smug, proud face. "And don't tell anyone about this, okay?" He strode off without waiting for an answer, leaving Hermione rolling her eyes.  
  
-*-*-*-*-  
  
Feeling very unsettled, Harry told Ron that maybe he would tell him later, now wasn't a good time.  
  
Feeling more hassled than unsettled, Harry told Ron that if he didn't leave him alone he wouldn't tell him. Ever.  
  
Now feeling the unsettled, hassled feelings fall through the bottom of his stomach, Harry became ashamed as Ron told him off.  
  
"Now Harry, you listen to me! I'm worried about you, I really am. It's obvious to me that something's wrong, and I'd like to bloody well think you could tell me when you've got problems, because I tell you." Ron paused, and looked at Harry, but at the last second decided that he wasn't done talking, "And think about all we've been through! Every damned year of school! And we wouldn't have been able to do ANY of that without trusting each other!"  
  
Ron stopped, and Harry raised his eyebrows. Ron nodded, and Harry began to talk. "Ron, you're my best mate, honestly. And your dead on, there is something wrong, I just can't be sure how to tell you yet. But I will. I also need to have a talk with Dumbledore."  
  
Ron's brown eyes lost their hardness, and he smiled slightly. "Promise?" he asked.  
  
"Promise." Harry said, hugging his red headed companion.  
  
-*-*-*-*-  
  
Dumbledore took his glasses off and rubbed his tired blue eyes. "Oh. Oh, I was worried something like this would happen.So you say he forcibly kissed you last night? And you think Miss Granger saw?" Harry nodded dumbly. "But you say you aren't sure, although she asked about him earlier this morning? Well yes I understand all of this, but why are you here?" Harry gave Dumbledore a blank stare.  
  
"Er, well I guess I was hoping for some help, I'm not sure what do about all of this." Harry said, "And I was kind of wondering if, umm, maybe you could help?" Dumbledore frowned "Well, I would have liked you to have been able to figure out what to do on your own..." (Harry's hopeful face fell) "And, last time I told you specifically *not* to do something, you did it anyway. So, I'm not sure I even want to help you."  
  
"Oh, I guess I'll just be going then," Harry said, standing. "Wait Harry, I think I will help you. I've just got an idea," He turned to his phoenix "Fawkes, would you please bring me Draco Malfoy?" The beautiful phoenix chirped and flew out the window. "What is it, Professor Dumbledore?" But the headmaster merely shook his head and asked for Harry to wait for Draco. Five minutes later, Draco waltzed into the room, but behind the smug attitude he looked shaken and suspicious.  
  
"Is this about." he trailed off, eyeing the boy he was in puppy love with and his Headmaster.  
  
"Yes." They both answered one smiling and one rolling his eyes. "Have a seat, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said, and as he sat all three experienced a strange feeling of déjà vu fall over the room.  
  
"Draco, I think we have found ourselves in quite the predicament. Harry here has told me that you forcibly kissed him last night. Is this true?" *Damn that handsome devil!* Draco thought, nodding. "Well, Harry was a bit disturbed about this-" Draco interrupted "Hey, I said sorry, didn't I?" Dumbledore continued talking, louder than Draco "And I think I have a way to make things easier for the two of you," Draco snorted and the two looked at him with raised eyebrows. "My father didn't get any help from the headmaster, or teachers, or any-" Dumbledore held up a silencing hand. "I also think you will be more comfortable with each other after this, so if you'd please follow me."  
  
Draco and Harry exchanged worried glances, but still got up and followed Professor Dumbledore. Not saying much as they left the headmaster's office, they walked down mostly empty corridors with a few students giving them curious glances, or a small chuckle in wondering what the two 'enemies' had done to each other this time. They stopped in an empty hallway and Harry gasped. "Hey! I know where we are!" Dumbledore smiled down at Harry, blue eyes twinkling.  
  
"Ah, yes, the Room of Requirement. You, myself, and countless other have came across this room but few have realized how useful it can be. As you both probably remember, in your 5th yeah Harry had his own Defense against the Dark Arts class in this room." Draco smiled. "Ohh yeah, I remember." Theatrically, he whipped out his wand and brandished it at Harry. "Trip jinx, Potter. Actually, that's quite catchy. You could make a song." Putting his wand away, Draco hummed quietly.  
  
"Erm, yes well I have an idea and I'd like for you two to stand back please." Taking 3 steps away from the door, Draco and Harry made small talk about what they thought Dumbledore was cooking up this time. "Well, the room is capable of anything, you know."  
  
"Yeah," Draco nodded, "Let's just hope it's not a photo album of our life show, or some other cliché. I saw a horrible Muggle show where they did that."  
  
Harry smiled, "Mine would probably just be me getting yelled at, being put in the cupboard under the stairs (AKA my room) and not eating. Oh, and let's not forget being beat up. As fun as it sounds it's not that interesting." Draco frowned.  
  
"Oh Harry, that's a horrible way to live! Who treated you that way? I swear to Merlin, if they ever touch you again, I'll kill them!" Harry backed up slightly, and Dumbledore coughed in a way that was so similar to Dolores Umbridge it was frightening. "Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Draco Malfoy, may I show you what you'll be doing tonight, on your date!"  
  
"Our WHAT!?" Harry yelled, outraged. "Our...what?" Draco muttered, confused.  
  
"Your date!" Dumbledore repeated, opening the door to the Room of Requirement. "Woah! What is this thing?" Draco asked, moving to take a step in and examine it. Harry stood behind the curious boy, mouth agape almost trembling in anger. "What do you think?" Dumbledore asked, obviously pleased with himself.  
  
"A DRVE IN MOVIE THEATER?" Harry screamed, "WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING?"  
  
"Oh. Well, I knew they where a little out of date, but it will do, won't it? And this should make things a lot easier. You wanted me to help, and this is what you get. I'd like to see you both here at..." Dumbledore looked at his watch "6 'o' clock, that give you two hours to prepare."  
  
Dumeblore turned and walked away, an extra bounce in his step. "Harry, what was that, er- drive in movie theater thing?" Without answering Harry stormed off toward his dormitories. "Harry?" Draco called meekly.  
  
"See you at six!" Harry yelled, not turning back.  
  
-*-*-4 to 6, Draco-*-*-  
  
*Erch, I'm really confused. I need to talk to Hermione, right now.* Draco thought, sitting in the red arm chair outside the Gryffindor dormitories, waiting for an unsuspecting younger Gryffindor to cross his path. *Ah-hah! Creevys!*  
  
Draco jumped up and approached the Creevy brothers, and smiled sweetly at them. "Tell me, Colin, Dennis, you'll do me a favor, won't you?" Without waiting for a reply, he smiled again. "Thanks. Go in there and bring me Hermione Granger. Tell her Draco sent you." Colin opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Draco gave them both a small push towards the common room. "Well, go on!"  
  
The whispered the password to the fat lady who stared suspiciously at Draco, and slipped inside. Without even a minute passing Dennis poked his head out and said, "She doesn't wanna talk to you." Draco furrowed his eyebrows and made his way to the portrait, then opened it the rest of the way and marched inside. The whole room went silent as everyone stopped what they where doing to stare at the boy in Slytherin robes standing in the doorway.  
  
It didn't take too long for him to find Hermione, she was the one at a table next to Ron and his flaming red hair, head face down on the table muttering obscenities. Immediately, Draco noticed the absence of a certain raven-haired boy. "Hello Hermione, I'd like to talk to you." Ron and the rest of the table (Ginny, Semus, and Neville) stared up at him in utter disbelief, and Hermione kept her head down but she stopped muttering long enough to growl "Get.Out.Of.Here.Malfoy." When there were no signs of him moving she looked up and yelled, "NOW!" The entire common room who was watching intently, (including the few that had come down from their rooms and where watching from the stairs) made a Jerry Springer "OoOoOo!" Noise. The noise only encouraged Draco.  
  
He smirked, "Temper, temper Granger!" Draco paused, and changed his voice so it was low, (but made sure everyone could still here him) and slightly seductive. "Hermione, right now I really need you to come with me. Your..." he paused, made his right brow arch and smiled in a coy way "Services are needed." The common room made a collective gasp and they whispered to each other, wondering if Draco meant what they all thought he meant.  
  
"Ye GODS Hermione!" Ron yelled, looking shocked. She gave him a disgusted look. "Oh, Ron, were is your MIND!?"  
  
She stood and turned to a smirking Draco and yelled, "YOU DIDN'T HAVE YOU PUT IT THAT WAY MALFOY!" Draco winked at Ron (Who gasped and turned away) and said, "Obviously, I did, because you weren't going to come with me. And now, since your up, let's go." With pleading eyes he added, "I really need your help." Hermione sighed, and started mumbling to herself again. "You owe me. BIG TIME." She hissed, pointing a finger in his face.  
  
Draco rounded on Ron as Hermione threw things in her bag, and slammed books shut. "Weasley, where's Potter?" he asked, trying to make the question sound as casual as possible. Ron got a very confused look on his freckled face. "Why? Wanted to take a shot at him too? Wait, you haven't made fun of me yet! It's a miracle!" Draco sneered. "No, it's just... Just that... Er- the Wonder Trio was missing a member, that's unusual." Ron, still suspicious told him he was up in his room. *Hope he's not mad at me. It's not my fault cooky old Dumbledore is making us go to a... whatchamacallit.*  
  
"Let's go." Hermione said, voice flat. "Alright," Draco said, grinning. "My dear." Hermione's eyes grew wide as he extended a hand to her. "Don't touch me." She said, and hurried ahead of Draco, stepping on anything in her way. She pushed open the portrait violently, and Draco winced. As a fun good-bye he turned to face the common room and put on a stand up comedian act. "You guys have been a great audience!" He turned to walk away, but couldn't resist confusing them some more.  
  
"Good-bye, my lovelies!" he said, blowing them kisses and bowing. They all went silent again and stared blankly. Hermione's reached back through the doorway and grabbed him bye the neck of his robes. "Gryffindor, good- night!" he yelled, as she pulled him backwards.  
  
He found himself back in the hallway, facing a very VERY angry Hermione. "What the HELL do you think you where DOING?! Do you know how embarrassing that was? You better be glad Harry wasn't there, he would have murdered you!"  
  
Draco lost his funny, and looked down at his shoes. "I'm sorry..." He mumbled. " I just, I was in such a good mood. Harry and I had actual conversation today. And he laughed at me! Not because I did something stupid,(even though I did) but because I entertained him. It uplifted me. But then he got mad at me because... Well this is where I really need your help. Professor Dumbledore set us up on a date. In the Room of Requirement. Which is now a drive in Movie Theater. Oh Hermione, I'm so confused! What's a drive in Movie Theater! I've never been on a real date before!"  
  
Hermione's eyes grew very wide. "A DATE?! With Harry! Oh! This is so strange!" She stopped, no longer mad at Draco. "What are you going to wear? Your not going to wear that are you?" Draco looked down at his school clothes questioningly. "Go get some clothes from your room, hurry! I'll help you! Oh, and your shampoo and conditioner and all that bathing stuff. You should take a shower." Draco stared blankly. "Well! Go! Hurry!"  
  
As Draco walked off, Hermione sat in a chair. *Wait. I'm about to help Draco Malfoy get ready for s date. With... Harry Potter. Oh, this is too much.* Anxiously, Hermione waited for Draco to get back. He came back holding a few shirts and one pair of pants, the rest of his things in his bag. Hermione jumped up.  
  
"Great!" she grabbed his hand and quickly said the password to the fat lady, then ran inside past the confused Gryffindor's, still clutching Draco's hand. He waved to them and grinned suggestively, but stopped fooling around when he didn't see a book on the ground and almost fell over it. "Malfoy? What are you doing? Hurry up!"  
  
She slowed down at the stairs and as calmly as she could, walked (ran) up them, Draco in tow. Hermione dragging Draco Malfoy into her dormitory received may strange looks from the other girls. "Hermione, what are you doing?" Lavender asked, astounded and a boy, never mind a Slytherin, in their dorm. "No time to talk." She said, and ran into the bathroom.  
  
"Hey! It's really nice in here, why don't our bathrooms look like this?" Malfoy complained, looking around the bathroom. Hermione waved a hand as if to brush away the idea. "What time is the date?" She asked "Six." Hermione looked up at a clock behind Draco, which read 4:45. "Ohmigosh! We don't have that long! And I have to go see Harry!"  
  
In the time between 4:45 and 5:13, Draco changed outfits 12 or 13 times, was rushed down to the prefect's bathroom to shower and clean himself up, and got his hair styled and re-styled as Hermione explained to him what drive in Movie Theaters where. In the end, Draco ending up looking very nice in a silvery gray shirt and black pants, with his hair not gelled back like normally. At 5:13 she dashed out of the bathroom and back to the Gryffindor common room to assist Harry in getting ready.  
  
*Wow. I don't look so bad,* Draco though, staring at himself in a mirror. *In fact, I look pretty good. Damn good!* Draco pointed at himself with both hands and winked, then smoothed back his hair. Smiling, he gathered his things to leave, in case Hermione came back with Harry.  
  
-*-*-4 to 6, Harry-*-*-  
  
*Erch! This is terrible, I have to go on a date with Malfoy. I need to take a nap.* Without saying anything to anyone in the common room, Harry walked up the stairs to his empty dorm and comfy four poster bed to lay down. He pulled the curtains shut and tired to go to sleep but he couldn't. The talking and other assorted noised from the other students in the common room floated up the stairs to bother him.  
  
Harry rolled over and groaned, then closed his eyes again. He was about to get used to the noise, but suddenly everything downstairs went silent. *Something odd must be going on. I wonder what. No, I don't care I just want to take a-* a loud "OoOoOo!" interrupted his thoughts. *Oh, there must be some kind of fight.* He listened closely, slightly interested in what was going on, and he heard a loud yell that sounded awfully like Hermione. *Wait, I think she said Malfoy. Did she say Malfoy? No, she didn't. Why would she? I hope she didn't.* Harry burrowed his head under his pillows and was finally able to fall into a dreamless sleep.  
  
ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz  
  
"Harry? Harry wake up right now!"  
  
"Mmhm....Yes Aunt Petunia..."  
  
"Harry I am NOT your Aunt, now get up RIGHT NOW!" Harry's eyes fluttered open to Hermione standing next to his bed. "Herminee" Harry slurred, still half-asleep "Whadduwant?" Harry rolled over, not at all the interested why Hermione had woken him up.  
  
"Harry James Potter why didn't you tell me you had a date with Draco?" Harry rolled back over to face her, an angry look crossed his face "Because you would make a big deal, and then get all excited, see look at you now! Now I was taking a nap, can I please continue?"  
  
"No!" Hermione barked, "Get up, right now, it's" Hermione looked at her watch "It's 5:16! It took me a while to get Malfoy ready, now I want to get you ready because I want this to go well." Furious, Harry ripped off his covers and stepped out of bed in his wrinkled clothes he had on earlier, robes and all. He picked up a brush and made his hair look mildly better. "There, that didn't take long, I'm ready!"  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Hermione opened his trunk and dug out a pair of blue jeans, then threw them aside after seeing a stain on the side, and did the same with his too small pair of khakis. Harry walked over and stood behind her to supervise her selections. She pulled out his khaki pants that fit, and a pair of black pants. Handing the pants to Harry, Hermione began to look for a shirt for him to wear and in the end decided on a "nice red one." Turning away, she made Harry put on the clothes she picked out. "Okay. There. Happy?" She looked him over and smiled. "Yes. Well, no. You have to shower up, and then I'll fix you hair."  
  
Performing the same action as before, Hermione gathered Harry's shampoo and other cleaning things, then grabbed Harry's hand and ran through the very confused common room.  
  
Immediately upon arriving in the prefect bathroom, Hermione made Harry strip down and take a shower. Harry got dressed again, and Hermione did a spell to dry his hair. "Oh your hair is so messy. Have you ever tried to fix it?" Harry grimaced. "Yes, it would take a miracle to get my hair to lay flat." Putting purple hair gel on her hands, Hermione went at Harry's hair, and decided to make it do that think she saw Muggle guys do, where they spike up just the front and make the rest lay down. She didn't know what it was called though. Standing back to admire her work she smiled.  
  
"You look brilliant." She looked down at her watch "Hmm....5:55, perfect timing! Let's go down to meet Draco, shall we?" Harry nodded, looking at himself in the mirror. *I have to say, I look pretty damn good. Malfoy wasn't such a pain in the ass earlier, maybe this won't be such a bad night.*  
  
They left the bathroom in higher spirits than they where in earlier. Suddenly, Harry remembered what he heard before falling asleep. "'Mione, where you fighting with someone earlier?" Hermione blushed, "Oh, heh, yes. Malfoy came in the common room because I wouldn't come out there to meet him, and well, we got in a tiny little fight." Harry scoffed. "Tiny? I could hear you yelling at him all the way upstairs! And how did he get in the common room anyway? Who the hell would let him in? Its not as if I go prancing around their common room, now is it?"  
  
"Shh!" Hermione hissed. "We're almost there," they rounded a corner, and Harry gasped. Draco was already there, and even in Harry's mind, he was gorgeous.  
  
"He-hey Malfoy." Harry stammered. "You lo-look good." Draco smiled. "So do you. Did Hermione help you?" Harry nodded, and Draco and Harry both said thanks to Hermione, who was standing behind Harry beaming. "Well, it's six" she said, "I'll be leaving. You two have fun." Harry waved her good-bye as Draco said, "Yes ma'am."  
  
Draco looked at Harry, and raised his eyebrows. "Well, do we just, go in?" Harry shrugged "I guess so." Draco opened to door and they stepped inside the drive in Movie Theater.  
  
A/N: Wewh, that was a long one! But I like it. Except, everybody seemed OOC. But that's okay. Sometimes. And they also seemed kinda spazzy. I liked writing this chapter, though. I am scheming for what to write on the next one. I am also debating what movie they should see. A love story so they get all emotional and sniffly (and womany so they cry while hugging each other?) or a horror film so big tough Draco can scream and jump into Harry's arms? I like the horror idea. Or the hugging and crying. I dunno. I need your help.  
  
So review, review, cause then I'll love you! (I made a rhyme) My back hurts from sitting and writing. But a bonus is I haven't changed out of my pajamas. And I'm sorry this took so long to get out, but you know it's summer, and all work no play makes Brieanna a dull girl. Even though I don't consider puppeting (Is that even a word?) Harry and Draco to be work. It's to fun to be work. But I bet that's what strippers say too. Sorry, that was completely uncalled for. Well, I guess that's all. No wait, what kind of car should they be in? I don't know much about cars, so I can't really say. That's something else I need help on. Okay. Now, I'm really leaving.  
  
-TLH 


	5. Author Note

Dear Reader,  
  
Why hello my lovelies, how are you all? Good, good. I'm doing well myself, I just got back from a week of traveling/ being in Florida. It was fun but I fear that with all my running about I didn't get to do much work on this next chapter, so it will probably take a little longer to get out. Thanks to all of you for reading my story, your reviews and suggestions are greatly appreciated. I'm keeping all of you in mind as I plot my next chapter out. Remember, I still need help on the car and movie. I (with help) have decided to make is a horror movie, (bored eyes and wandering minds will NOT be tolerated!) but I don't watch movies too often, so which one? Anyway, I shouldn't rely on you for help, so I'll stop now. I hope everyone's enjoying their summer, even though school is approaching. **sigh**  
  
Weasley is my King,  
  
Brieanna 


	6. Hold me Harry, for I am scared

A/N: I just 2 things to say... One: FIIINNNAAALLLY!!! And two...  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers, I love you so much. Without you there would be no fifth chapter of BSTL. Keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing. Oh yes, and are any guys reading this? Just wondering, because slash never seemed like anything a guy would read. At least none of the guys I know. **Rolls eyes** and it's not a bad thing if I got any guys who giggle and say "Aww!" at the idea of Harry and Draco holding hands, kissing, etc. etc. reading this. [And yes, I did give up on the no top author notes idea]  
  
-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Oh, wow! This is so cool!" Draco said in awe, gravel crunching under his feet as he and Harry stepped into the drive-in movie theater. "This is amazing, how did Dumbledore do it?" Harry shrugged, not paying to much attention to his 'date' and glanced around for Dumbledore who he found looking horribly out of place in the old fashioned theatre.  
  
"Ah-Hah! There you are! Glad to see you boys are on time, well no troubles then I'm guessing?" Both boys shook their heads in an innocent manner. "No sir," Harry stated, "in fact, Hermione helped us get ready. Dumbledore quirked an eyebrow, "Did she now? So... She knows?" They nodded again, and Dumbledore tsked. "Oh how that girl hasn't lost her head yet I'll never know..." he murmured.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go make sure that everything is all set for you. Did you know this thing came equipped with Muggles? Ignorant ones at that." Harry and Draco exchanged curious glances as Dumbledore walked away, silver robes billowing out behind him. The two boys stood in a tense silence, trying to avoid each others gaze. Suddenly, Dumbledore's angry voice could be heard. Draco and Harry looked to see him pointing and yelling at a middle-aged bald man who peered curiously at them. Green eyes caught silver and they laughed nervously before looking separate ways.  
  
Draco looked down, a smile tugging at the right side of his mouth. He was happy enough to be standing this close to Harry without being in an argument with him or any of his friends, and it blew his mind to think he was going on a date with him. He longed to grab the arm that hung so easily at Harry's side, but he knew that *would* start a fight, or get him a punch in the face.  
  
[Draco's POV]  
  
*This is so awkward. Ugh! I hate this... I'm so nervous; I hope I still look alright... Harry sure looks good tonight, makes me just want to grab him and- Draco, no. Calm down, if you start thinking like this then you'll never get Harry. And then they'll probably drag you down to St. Mungo's as your screaming about snogging boy wonder...*  
  
[Harry's POV]  
  
*Wow. Malfoy looks really nervous. Well I guess I can't really blame him. Dumbledore said I was supposed to make this as easy as I could for him...Wow he looks so nervous, maybe I should say something, yeah I'll compliment him. He doesn't look so bad and that'll break this awkward silence*  
  
"You look really nervous!" Harry blurted out. *Way to go jackass, that's not a compliment!* Draco turned and looked at Harry in an alarmed way. "I- I am," he stammered, wiping his sweaty palms on his black pinstriped pants. (A/N: I changed them to pinstripe just now because I thought it'd look good)  
  
"Sorry Malfoy, really sorry, I meant to tell you that you look nice, cause you do. Really." Draco's eyes brightened "Really? You really think so?" Harry nodded cautiously and Draco was positively beaming. "Oh, well your not looking to shabby yourself, Harry. I mean Potter. I mean, you look great too." Draco said, picking lint from Harry's shoulder. Harry only jumped a little. Draco stood smiling as Harry began to look nervous.  
  
"Merlin. Stupid Muggles can't keep one thing from another..." Draco and Harry heard Dumbledore coming back from his nice little chat "I've finally got everything set up for you; sorry it took so long..." Draco was still smiling from Harry's compliment, but Harry didn't seem to be too happy, since he was slightly nervous and he knew he could be doing many better things. "What's wrong Harry?" Dumbledore asked with fake curiosity. "Oh, hah! Nothing! Why would anything be wrong?" Harry replied with fake enthusiasm. "Oh well, I was just wondering, because Draco here seems to be happy enough." Dumbledore continued, having fun while picking on Harry. Draco, who had once again been admiring Harry, looked up and smiled politely. "Oh I'm crying on the inside, sir." Dumbledore gave a small appreciate chuckle. "That's the spirit Draco. You boys have fun now."  
  
"Hey, aren't you going to tell us about the movie where seeing?" Harry asked "Oh... Yes well I suppose I should. It's 'horror'," he began, 'finger- quoting' the words horror, "And it's about those Muggle stories little girls tell each other at slumber parties to frighten each other..."  
  
"Urban legends?" Harry prompted, smiling at the time Dudley ran into his room screaming in fear from the Urban Legends movie that Perkins had brought over. "Ah yes, that's it, your movie will be about those ridiculous legends... Well you two go in, have fun." Dumbledore winked at them, and began to walk away. "Wait! Which car is ours?" Draco called, disappointed from the lack of guidance from his head master.  
  
"Silly me, how could I have forgotten? Your car is the red convertible with the license plate that reads SOULMATES." Draco sniggered turning to Harry. "Well you heard the man, let's do this thing. Draco moved to put his arm around Harry's shoulder, but Harry eyed him, and his hand shot up to his hair and he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, but Harry your just look irresistible tonight!"  
  
*I'm in for a loooong night...* Harry thought, pouting.  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
"Oh! Ye GODS!" Draco jumped, and buried his head in his hands. "A-HAH! I TOLD you! I SO predicted that! I am a MASTERMIND of Urban legends! Go Harry, go Harry!" "Is it over yet?" Draco whimpered, not daring to glance at the screen. It was the time of the movie where the college professor died, the urban legend that told of men hiding under women's cars and slicing their ankles... Only this one was much worse. As he tried to get away, the killer got into the car and ran him over...On a set of tire spikes in a parking garage.  
  
"Yeah, yeah it's over, you wimp." Harry said, patting Draco on the back. Draco glanced up to see a party of dancing happy people. "Oh thank God. This movie is terrifying!" Draco pouted. "Yeah, but it's good... They got the killer in the back seat, the dead boyfriend in the roof of the car... Oh! And aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light, they did that one too!"  
  
"Uch. Don't remind me." Draco groaned, drinking the last soda through his straw. "You want some pop rocks with that coke?" Harry asked, cackling evilly. "NO!" Draco yelled. "You know what happened to Little Mikey!" Harry snickered. "Yeah, nothing happened, you big baby. Hey, do you need anything, 'cause we need more popcorn since you spilled it when that one guy died. Nice of Dumbledore to give us Muggle money, isn't it?" Harry said, opening the dashboard compartment and pulling out a few dollars. Draco nodded. "Yeah get me a vanilla coke. I rather like those Muggle drinks." Harry nodded, smiling and getting out of the car.  
  
*He's not such a bad guy... Maybe it's because he's my 'soul mate' and now he says he loves me. But maybe... Maybe he was nice all along...* Harry jumped when he heard a high pitched shriek echo around the drive in. "OH GOD! THE DOG! IN THE MICROWAVE! JESUS CHRIST! HARRY POTTER GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Harry's cheeks were flushed with embarrassment as he purchased the popcorn and drinks from the concession stand. Everybody stared as he got into the car that held a scared blonde boy. Draco clambered into the passenger's side with Harry and gripped his arm tightly. "Harry it's scary... they put the poor dog in the microwave, and they made that girl drink toilet cleaner with pop rocks and, and, and-"  
  
"Shhh." Harry whispered awkwardly patting Draco's head, which was buried in his shoulder so he didn't have to watch the movie. "Malfoy-" "Draco." A muffled voice said from Harry's right shoulder. Draco looked up into Harry's green eyes. "Call me Draco."  
  
"Oh. Right. Well, Draco," he said, the name coming out awkwardly, "you're cutting off circulation in my arm." Draco released his vise-like grip on Harry's arm. Harry took a deep breath, and decided to do the nice thing. "Here..." He said, offering his hand to a trembling Draco. Draco's head snapped up, and he stared at Harry's hand. The screams from as frightened busty blond girl were forgotten as Draco took Harry's hand and laced their fingers together. "Thanks..." He said, turning to stare at the movie screen. Suddenly, the movie wasn't so scary.  
  
Draco couldn't remember a time when he felt so at ease. This had to be the oddest thing he's ever done. Months ago he wouldn't have dreamed he'd be sitting in a Muggle drive in theater sharing a car seat and holding hands with Harry Potter. Draco looked at Harry, who was concentrating on the movie. His eyebrows where furrowed and he even looked a little scared. "Are you alright...?" Draco asked. "Er- yeah. I'm just surprised you're not screaming. Have you been paying attention Malf-Draco?" *No, not really.* "Yes, of course I have!"  
  
"But who's doing it?" Harry asked, "My lead got killed." He furrowed his eyebrows and counted off the deaths on his free hand. "No! Is it...?" The killer took his hood off and Harry squealed. "It is! I knew it I knew it! Go Harry go Harry!" Draco smiled, watching Harry do his victory dance one handed. "Harry's the champion, Harry's the champion!" He sang. Draco watched Harry smiling, until Harry quieted down and Draco turned back to the screen and winced.  
  
"Ewww!" Draco screamed. "Ah yes, the kidney heist." Harry stated. "Men out for a good time are lead back to a hotel room by the women they just met. She gives him a drink, with a date rape drug slipped inside. When he passes out she cuts him open and steals his kidney to sell on the black market. He wakes up in a bathtub next to a phone with a warning scrawled on the mirror in lipstick." Harry paused for a dramatic end. "I took your kidney, so don't move! Call 911 right away!" He ended with a smile.  
  
"That's disgusting." Draco frowned, gripping Harry's hand as the main character that had all her friend murdered in an urban legends fashion screamed in pain from her stomach being sliced open. "Shush! She's explaining why she's been doing it!"  
  
"Geez. What a bitter bitch." Draco mumbled. Harry looked at him, slightly alarmed. "What? She is!" Harry chuckled. Neither one talked that much after that. Draco squealed, and Harry yelled at the screen now and then, but besides that they sat side by side in the cramped passenger's seat fingers entwined.  
  
-*-*-*-*-  
  
"That movie was scary!" Draco hollered, opening the door to the room of requirement and stepping out into the empty hallway. He had just spent a night out with Harry, without getting into a real argument. Once, he felt blissful, for all he knew or cared he was walking on air right now. "Shush! Everybody's sleeping. And it wasn't that scary, you're just a wimp."  
  
"You're such bad liar; you thought it was scary too. Your palms got sweaty every time it got scary." Draco retorted, grinning from ear to ear. "That was your sweat!" Harry said, beginning to smile. "No it wasn't! And I'd like to see your try and prove it!" The Syltherin had begun to laugh from the pure giddiness of thinking that maybe the enemy he loved had begun to be able to tolerate him. Harry chuckled. "Well you've got me there...I think it's late, we'd better start heading back to our dormitories."  
  
Draco's silver eyes stopped shining, and his smile faded. "Oh. Okay. Good night Harry..." Harry watched the shorter boy turn and walk down the hall slowly.  
  
The question had nagged him all night... He had to ask"Draco?" He called down the hall, "Do you really.... Do you really...Love me?" Draco stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face Harry.  
  
Draco took slow, yet swift steps towards Harry until they where only inches apart, Draco's face completely blank, but his voice shaky. "Sometimes I can't control my emotions... But, I have to try my hardest, I don't..." Draco paused, taking a deep breath, "I don't want to scare you away. But do you want me to show you Harry? Do you want me to show you how much I love you?"  
  
Maybe it was because Harry felt so much closer to Draco after seeing the movie with him, or maybe Harry was just touched by the tears welling up in Draco's eyes... But he nodded weakly.  
  
Draco slid his arms around Harry's waist, tilting his head and closing his eyes, he brought their lips together. Harry stood, motionless, just realizing what he had granted Draco permission to do. Reacting slowly and (and to Draco's surprise, even reacting at all) Harry put his arms around Draco's neck and pulled him closer, kissing back, Enthused, Draco raked his tongue over Harry's lower lip. Harry bit gently on Draco's lip and he and parted them slowly. Draco squeezed Harry's waist and deepend the kiss. *Oh my Draco snogs like a God! How could I end up letting him do this to me? Oh Merlin, I think I'm going to regret this...*Harry pushed his hands through the silky locks of Draco's hair and moaned gently. Draco pulled away, "If you really want me to show you how much I love you, then you won't run away," he said, before latching onto Harry's mouth again. *Oh? He wasn't done? Oh! Oh my! * Harry jumped back, and jerked his shirt down.  
  
"Harry?" Draco said in a small voice. Draco crossed his arms over his skinny chest, looking very forlorn standing in the middle of the empty hallway. His silver eyes looked dull gray with sad and confused, and his blond hair was a mess from Harry pushing his hands through it. Draco bit nervously on his lower lip. "Harry? Is something wrong?"  
  
Harry slowly began to back up; he rubbed his tired eyes behind his glasses. "Draco... Malfoy. I'd better go..." Harry turned and ran down the corridor, fading footsteps echoing around the lone Draco.  
  
"Wow. I've really fucked up this time." Draco murmured, burying his head in his hands.  
  
-*-*-*-*-  
  
A/N: Poor Draco.... Well I hope everyone enjoyed reading this, even though you know how sad it's made Draco. **sniffle** Hehe just kidding, everybody loves a smoochy angsty relationship. Anyways, I hope everybody loved this chapter, because I love writing for you! I really will try to get chapter 6 out sooner, and again I'm sorry about how long it took last time. But don't forget to review! When you review it makes me soooo happy. -Brieanna 


	7. w00t w00t!

This is a re-formatted version of this chapter; I was give a suggestion to do so by someone. Thanks, I appreciate it!

Bond Stronger Than Love Chapter 6  
  
And it goes a little somethin' like thiiiis  
  
Hit it!  
  
Strutting into the Great Hall with a forced air of confidence, Draco faked a smile and placed himself next to fellow Slytherin, Blaise Zabini, who he thought was turning out to be a very fine young man. All the better for what Draco had planned.  
  
"Hello Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle." Draco said cheerfully, flashing them his most attractive smile. "How are you all this morning?" Blaise and Crabbe, who were seated across from each other, exchanged curious glances. They had both heard Draco slam in to the dormitory late last night, sniffling and throwing things about before collapsing into bed and tossing and turning for the better part of this night.  
  
"Err... Fine, Malfoy. How're you?" Blaise said carefully.

"Excellent. Couldn't be better." Draco lied, forcing another one of his charming smiles. "My! This breakfast looks delicious. Let's dig in." Blaise nodded, eyebrows furrowed as they began to fill their plates, Draco was constantly "unintentionally" bumping into Blaise, and grabbing for the same things. But before he went to grab the essential part of his breakfast, a bagel half he ate every morning, Draco glanced at the Gryffindor table.  
  
His gaze was instantly drawn towards Harry, who was looking grim. 'Hah! He's suffering!' Draco thought, a small self righteous smile gracing his lips. That was immediately replaced by a scowl when he noticed Hermione's sympathetic looks and Ron's bitter expression. 'Damn Gryffindors, nothing but a bunch of gossips. I wonder how many people loud-mouth Potter told. Well, it's time to see if my actions really have any influence on him at all. It's now or never.' Draco reached across the table, and while reaching for a bagel, he accidentally stuck his finger in the cream cheese.  
  
"Eww!!" Draco shrieked, gaining the attention of his surrounding Syltherins, and, as he has hoped, the Wonder Trio. "I HATE cream cheese. Blaise! Get this off, will you?" Draco grinned mischievously and stuck his finger right next to Blaise's mouth. Blaise furrowed his eyebrows and eyed him suspiciously.

"Malfoy... I don't think... Well I...umm..." Draco jabbed his finger into Blaise's mouth while he was babbling on.

"Come on, Blaise!" He demanded. "What're friends for?" The Slytherins nearby laughed at Draco's antics. Despite his reputation, he did things such as this often.  
  
Hesitantly, Blaise closes his lips on Draco's long index finger, and Draco took his sweet time in pulling it out, being sure to rid it of all the dreaded cream cheese. He turned to face Blaise, who was licking his lips. "Thanks." Draco said simply with his smirk firmly is place. He treated it as if Blaise had just picked up a dropped quill.

"No problem," Blaise said, treating it the same. He was continuing to lick his lips, and he looked as if he was considering something. "That tastes good... Really good. Hey, Malfoy, do you use...Wow, this is going to sound weird, but do you use edible loti-" quickly, Draco covered Blaise's mouth, a blush was rampantly taking over his face.  
  
"I like to have soft hands! And it was all that was left!" he lied in a hushed voice. Blaise grinned deviously.

"Yeah? Well let me borrow it sometime. That was... What was that?" Draco blushed even deeper.

"Strawberries and cream." He murmured, "It's my favorite because..." Draco trailed off and looked up to see a certain group of Gryffindors staring at his and Blaise's interaction with odd looks on their face. But... Were Draco's eyes deceiving him, or did Harry actually look... Jealous? Was this twisted scheme of his actually working?  
  
"Because...?" Blaise prompted, waving his hand in Draco's face. Draco turned back to face Blaise.

"Oh, right. Ah, the thing about the strawberries and cream is... Well I lied. I have it because one of my, err,' Draco's mind was working to try and find a satisfying excuse for why he would posses edible strawberries and cream lotion. "Because one of my 'female acquaintances' left in my room once, and I'm particularly fond of it."

Blaise grinned at him and chucked him on the shoulder. "You sly dog, you. Only thing left, eh?" Draco chuckled and they both went back to eating. Draco realized he was very lucky to have is quick wit.  
  
After that day on the train, Draco felt blissfully whenever Harry was around, and that enchanting strawberries and cream scent followed him without fail. Draco shook his head at himself and scoffed. 'Favorite female acquaintance.' He thought, bitterly. 'If only it was that simple.'  
  
-------  
  
Ever since the encounter with Draco last night, Harry had been dreading the classes he had with Slytherin. Of course he wasn't going to be tickled pink to see that certain blond boy that shan't be named, but now he was angry and Draco for two things. For some reason seeing Blaise suck cream cheese off his finger irritated Harry. There was something missing- what was going on with that other kid during breakfast? Suddenly it was as if Harry had an Angel and a Devil sitting on his shoulders to voice the thoughts he had running about in his mind.  
  
'Malfoy seemed to have been flirting with that 'Blaine' guy, and I'm supposedly his soul mate. Why on earth would he flirt with some other guy?' Devil Harry on his right shoulder inquired, spinning his pointed tail.  
  
'Oh yes,' Angel Harry on the left began, "but what does it matter. It's not as if he's your property, is it?' An evil cackle rose from Harry's right shoulder.  
  
'No! It's quite the opposite! It's more like you're HIS property! He sniffed you out of the pack!' Devil Harry was in a fit of hysterics on Harry's right shoulder. Harry winced. He didn't want to be property of Draco Malfoy! Imagine! What would that maniac do to him? Oh, the insanity of it all...  
  
"Potter. Stop your foolish daydreaming and get to work. Can't you ever keep your head on straight?" Snape sneered, before turning with a swish of his robes and disappearing into his storage closet.  
  
"Yeah, Potter. Try and think of something other than yourself." Ron said coldly, giving him a sideways glare from around Hermione. Harry sighed. Last night when he'd come back Ron had absolutely refused to let him fall asleep until he was told what was up. So Harry sighed and told Ron the problem that had been that had been eating him alive for the past few days. Harry had thought Ron had handled it quite well at the moment.  
  
That was outrageous lie. Ron exploded. He nearly yelled him blue in the face while Harry sat and took it with tears in his eyes. Harry knew that Ron wasn't going to take it well at all; he has grabbed his wand from his bedside table and cast a silencing spell on his bed the second Ron has burst through the curtains. Even if Ron's reaction was predictable, it still made Harry feel terrible, and every word Ron yelled felt like a heavy blow to chest. To make matters worse, when Ron was all done, he wouldn't even talk to Harry. He just stood, and when Harry opened his mouth he put up a firm hand to silence him and violently yanked back the curtains- he almost pulled them down. He then got into his own bed where Harry heard his mercilessly beating his pillow before he went to sleep.  
  
Although Ron sat by Harry at breakfast, he hadn't said a word to him since last night. (And the last ones weren't very encouraging, "When you get your head out of your ass and realize that Malfoy is still the lying bastard he's always been, come and find me.") Now Hermione had the duty of standing in between the two boys who were acting like two five year olds fighting over a toy truck. Neither one of them would cooperate with each other and Hermione was left to bandage their hurt feelings.  
  
Hermione was trying as hard as she could to tell if the relationship was completely lost or not. She had a suspicion that Ron wasn't ready to hate Harry yet, as every time Draco looked at Harry and Harry got this look that was a cross between extreme anger and terrible sadness on his face, Ron would glare at Malfoy and mumble, "I swear I will kick so much ass." Then hack away furiously at his dragon kidneys.  
  
"Hermione, would you tell Harry not to mope about like he is, he's ruining the cheerful atmosphere that Snape radiates." Ron said flatly.  
  
"Mione? Could you please tell Ron that I'm not moping, I'm brooding." Harry shot back. "Also, tell him I'd like to talk to him later. That is, if he's done being an insufferable prick."  
  
"Now wait one second-" Hermione began, but was cut off by Ron.  
  
"Well if that's how it's going to be then could you tell Harry I said to shut the hell up!"  
  
"Weasley!" Malfoy turned around, silver eyes narrowed and ablaze in fury. "Do not speak to Potter that way. It is rude and he does not deserve to be spoken to in that tone." He turned back around, ignoring that fact that the whole entire room was frozen in awe, and carried on as if nothing had happened.

"Excuse you, Malfoy." Ron said in low voice. "Don't you dare tell me what to do, because I do believe that this is completely your fault."  
  
Draco set his blade down and turned around slowly. His silver eyes had turned into a dark stormy grey, and he was breathing heavily. "Do not talk about what you do not understand, Weasley. It is none of your business what is going on between Harry and me, and suggest that you do not try to go figuring it out." He turned around once more and picked up his blade again.

"He knows, Malfoy." Harry said weakly, and regretted saying it seconds later as Draco's body stiffened up. His blade clattered to the floor, and he started to turn around. No on in the class room dared move, they all had their eyes fixed on Harry and Draco, eager to find out what in the world could cause so much trouble. Chaos was stirring and Snape seemed to sense it, he briskly marched back into the room and there was an explosion of movement and noise in the dungeon as everyone got back to work. No one said much for the rest of the period, but there was hushed discussions and gossip on the other side of the room.  
  
"Class dismissed." Snape said twenty minutes later before going back into his store room. Everyone clambered to put away their ingredients and hurry out of the class. Harry kept trying to catch Ron's eyes, but Ron wouldn't even dare look at him. He was ready to burst with fury. Hermione stood in between them, casting nervous glances at them as they made their way down the crowded hall.

"Potter? Oh Potter!" Harry heard a familiar voice calling out his name in the crowded hall. He and Hermione stopped and turned around as Draco jogged up to them.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Ron said, angrily. Draco ignored him.

"Harry, may I have a word?" asked, silver eye pleading. Trying to show courtesy, he turned and nodded towards Hermione and Ron. Ron returned the nod with a scathing look of hatred, and Hermione smiled, as she was always one to be polite.  
  
Draco turned back to Harry, who met his gaze with a cold stare. "What's this about?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

"Last night." Draco stated, and Ron rolled his eyes. Hermione gasped.

"Harry! What happened last night? Why am I not already well aware of last night's happenings? Ron do you know?" Ron grimaced and nodded. "Oh, goodness, we're going to late to Transfiguration." Hermione grabbed Harry and Ron and told Draco that Harry would talk to him only after he talked to her. And so the three hurried off to class, leaving behind the Slytherin boy, who despite his greatest desires, was becoming very well accustomed to being alone.  
  
------  
  
Even though Draco had many tests he should be studying for, and many homework assignments he should be completing, instead of going to his common room for his break period he wandered to through the many corridors that ran throughout Hogwarts. He trailed a lone finger along the wall was he walked. He ambled down a staircase and before he knew it he was right outside the room of requirement.  
  
Draco stood alone in the middle of the hallway where he had kissed Harry for the second time. In the hallway where Harry had kissed him back for the first. In the middle of the hallways where for the briefest of moments Draco had felt overwhelming happiness and serenity. He pushed his back against the cold wall and slid to the floor just as he had done last night. Being gave Draco an incredible sense of loneliness and a burning sense of longing that could only be fulfilled by one person- the only person that wouldn't accept him. 'Draco... How could you fall for the one person that wouldn't catch you?' He mumbled to himself before burying his in his hands and tried to ignore the approaching footsteps.  
  
Agh... He closed his eyes tightly in agony as a scent that had become all but too familiar got stronger and stronger. Although it was his favorite, this smell was always followed by some form of disaster, for whenever he smelled it his heard would skip a beat, and then double its rate, and his stomach would twist and turn. The scent was a sure sign of-  
  
"Hey." Harry said softly. "I thought I'd find you here."  
  
Perhaps it was because Draco had tried to make himself invisible by pulling himself into a ball that he was surprised Harry said anything to him. "Hey." Draco replied, not looking up from his hands. "I thought you have Transfiguration?" Draco mumbled, ashamed that he knew for a fact Harry had Transfiguration this period- he had his whole schedule memorized.  
  
"Yes, but I got out of class with this." Draco glanced up to see Harry pulling a small yellow tablet out from one of his pockets. He placed it under his tongue and within a matter of seconds blood began to flow freely from his nose. He took the tablet out and placed it back in his pocket.  
  
'I'm supposed to be in the nurse, these help out a lot when you'd rather not be in class. Fred and George Weasley made them, they're quite clever despite the hooligans they appear to be." Draco nodded, staring up at Harry.

"That's quite impressive, Potter. But when does the bleeding stop?" Alarmed, Harry's hand shot up to his nose.

"It hasn't? That's no good- it's supposed to after I take the pill out. Oh, oh-no, this isn't good." Harry began to search his pockets for tissues.  
  
"Here, Potter. Let me help you." Draco said, motioning for Harry to come down on the ground next to him. "Don't worry. Just relax. Lay down." Draco placed Harry's head so it rested in his lap. He then pulled out a white handkerchief with the Malfoy family crest sewn into its corners in black thread and placed it over Harry's nose. He smiled down at Harry and cradled the side of his face gently. "Now hold that in place, and tilt your head back." He instructed. Harry obeyed without any objections, pushing himself to give Draco a second chance.  
  
"Does Hermione know where you are?" He asked. "I was under the influence that talking to me was off limits." Harry scowled.

"It's not as if she can stop me from talking to you. I'll so what I want, when I want. I don't have to answer to anyone." Draco was slightly taken aback buy this little outburst.  
  
"I see. Sorry. What made you come and look for me?" Harry shrugged.

"McGonagall gets boring. You wanted to talk to me, didn't you?" Harry asked.

"Well, yes." Draco admitted. Harry shifted in Draco's lap.

"What did you want to talk about?" He inquired. Draco cheeks flushed crimson. "Last night. I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry-" (Harry fought back the urge to tell Draco that he should be sorry) "and that I'll try to control myself next time. I promise." Draco paused, and took a deep breath. "So, how about it? Do you think we could try to do something together again?" Harry nodded.

"I'd actually want to, I did have fun you know- until you mauled me." Draco smiled, and nodded back. He felt like a great weight had been lifted.

"Alright. Drop me a note or something when you want to get together. But for now let's see if your nose has stopped bleeding yet." He said, and Harry pulled off the handkerchief.  
  
"It seems to have stopped. You should be alright to go to class now... That is, unless you want to stay?" The question lingered in the air. Draco was looking down at Harry hopefully.

"No," Harry said, getting up. "Not this time." Harry extended a hand to Draco to help him up.

"Uh- You want this back?" Harry asked, holding out the bloody handkerchief. Draco grimaced at the sight of his once wonderful handkerchief

"Ah...No, actually. You can keep that." Harry shoved it into his pocket, grinning.

"Alright. I'll wash it, or something. So, uh, I'll see you around. You're not such a bad guy, when you want to be." Draco smiled brilliantly.

"Really? Well, I'll see you later then." Just as Draco had turned to leave, Harry recalled something, and called out his name.  
  
"Hey, Draco, what was the deal with you and the Blaine guy at breakfast this morning?" He said crossly. "Does he normally suck on your finger?" Draco smiled.

"Oh. You mean Blaise? About that. It was just to see if I could get a rise out of you or not, you know, make you jealous."

Harry shook his head. "Well, it worked. See you around."

Draco waited until Harry had left, then he walked around the corner to break character and do a little jig.  
  
A/N: It's about damn time, huh? Probably because the summer is here. And while I'm grounded I write and such. But it takes me a while because I always write each chapter out in my little slash book before I type it. Which I always do in bed because that's where I think and work, you see there is this little bedside table and... Uh, never mind. I'm pretty sure that chapters will be getting out sooner, now that pesky school is out of the way. Don't you love summer?  
  
Oh, one last thing. I think my beta reader jumped ship on me, I haven't heard from her in a while... So this isn't beta'd. Sorry if there are any mistakes.  
  
Review my darlings! xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxo


End file.
